


Anywhere You Go, I'll Follow You Down

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Thoughts, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you.”</p><p>Barty mutters in to the darkness of their room as he presses his face against the back of Harry’s neck, arms wrapped around the younger wizards middle, their legs tangled together. He can feel Harry tense as he whispers his reply in to the silence that stretched itself around them.</p><p>“No you don’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere You Go, I'll Follow You Down

**Author's Note:**

> “Jumping off a bridge, it's just the farthest that I've ever been
> 
> Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down
> 
> Anyplace but those I know by heart
> 
> Anywhere you go, I'll follow you down”
> 
>  
> 
> Gin Blossoms, Follow You Down

\---

“I love you.”

Barty mutters in to the darkness of their room as he presses his face against the back of Harry’s neck, arms wrapped around the younger wizards middle, their legs tangled together. He can feel Harry tense as he whispers his reply in to the silence that stretched itself around them.

“No you don’t.”

Right here and right now, in this moment they’re both broken and empty, a mockery of their past selves. All that remains of them before they were devoured by their love and the gaping emptiness it left behind. They’re a shell of a person, a shadow of their former selves, bent and broken by time what some people dare to call living.

(This wasn’t living, for them; it was a nightmare, a never ending hell. It was all they had to hold on to.)

Its just them now, or what’s left of them, filled by the gaping and raw emptiness that they are falling in to. But even as they fall, they still cling on to what they have left of the other just as hard as their desperation sinks its claws in to their bones and holds them close in the silence. 

Barty sighed against Harry’s neck in the darkness, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he pulled the younger wizard closer, but he didn’t disagree. He doesn’t fight what Harry says, the smaller wizard has already lost too much, Barty can’t bring himself to take anything else away, to change Harry. He doesn’t want to lose anyone else, he couldn’t.

“Okay.” He whispers instead.

Harry is still tense as he replies, “Okay.”

They lay together until the darkness inside them feels like they’re drowning as they breath in silent breaths of air, its pulling them under, still clinging, still together. The room is still dark, and so are their thoughts as they tumble in to sleep.

(Barty wonders if he’ll wake up. Harry thinks that he doesn’t want to.)

(They fall.)

\---


End file.
